Dream of a daisy
by jin0uga
Summary: ONESHOT "I think we can steal one more minute..." He swept her up in his arms and kissed her.


Disclaimer: If I did I would be so happy.

Xxx

They found him on an early Tuesday morning.

The younger brother, out for a breath of fresh air stumbled across the horrible sight. A blood curdling scream sent both father and grandfather hurtling into the garden, where they found him sobbing next to a bloodied slumped form on the ground.

The former successor, a seasoned old man who had seen so much death that even at the sight of a corpse, he would not bat a single eyelid, but had collapsed onto the wet grass, barely able to look at the this particular cadaver without breaking into strangled sobs.

The father, just an ordinary middle aged man with no special abilities, no good looks, had already considered it a blessing that he even managed to get married, and unknowingly became part of a family which could exterminate demons at will, which he had come to accept over time; looked as if he had shattered, hot tears streaming down his cheeks like a waterfall with no signs of stopping; not even bothering to hide the expression of pure grief.

When Toshimori said the name, it was like ripping out your very soul and offering it to the devil, and a curtain of deathly silence covered the family. The news was a blow which they would never recover from and not one of them wanted to believe that the name belonged to this corpse or any other corpse.

Sumimura Yoshimori

_**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go**__**  
><strong>__**I was counting on forever, now I'll never know**_

Xxx

_The night air was refreshing and a gentle breeze swept by, rustling yoshimori's robe; enough to send a shiver down his spine, which he ignored as he patrolled the school; in search of ayakashi.___

_The chiming of the wind was like a antidote to his fresh, painful thoughts of the fight with Tokine. It was a particularly harsh fight, one that he regretted even starting.___

_Yoshimori remembered the spark; the words "date tonight" leaving her lips before he started shouting at her. It had erupted into the biggest, worst fight they ever had; unlike the light bickering they had on the way to school, or during night patrol._

_He could taste the bitterness on his tongue when he saw fresh hurt in her eyes after he had shot a particularly vicious comment at her. She wore an expression of hatred and anger as she stormed off, hollering something about him doing the job alone tonight._

_Really. Jealousy was one of the seven deadliest sins._

_Yoshimori mentally berated himself for his hotheadedness and promised to apologize tomorrow. Besides if he interrupted her date, there would be more than just a fight. Maybe even a war. Better to wait until tempers had burned out before trying. Somewhere in his mind Yoshimori knew that this fight had potentially damaged their friendship forever._

_Friendship. Keh, what a can of worms that word is._

_Maybe it was time to stop dropping hints and come clean. If she didn't respond to his feelings...well he couldn't care less. Being with her was enough, even if she was in the arms of another. Yoshimori's throat tightened as he pulled his robe closer, shivering when a particularly chilly breeze swept passed._

_But maybe. Just maybe..._

_Yoshimori was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a ayakashi slip behind the building.  
><em>  
>Xxx<br>There seemed to be a chill in the air when Tokine walked inside. Actually, she had sensed that there was something wrong, something amiss when she had came home from her date that night, a nagging feeling that there was somebody important who needed her.

But Tokine ignored it.

This morning when she left for school, Yoshimori didn't leave his house like normal, usually there was a loud squeak of metal gates, accompanied by loud horrible slurping noises from his box of chocolate milk but this particular morning was eerily silent.

And it scared her.

After school had ended, she came home quickly, with every intention of calling him the minute she got home. She paused when she heard several voices inside. Tokine was surprised when the voice of yoshimori's grandfather came floating through the paper door. She frowned in confusion, because her grandmother was always adamant at letting the Sumimuras' in their house because of their 'rivalry'. So how come...

She listened, and caught parts of the conversation that baffled her," He can't stop crying..." "How did this happen?" "...knew something was wrong..." "Shouldn't have let him go alone..."

Her confusion immediately transformed into fear when she heard yoshimori's name. Did something happen? Was he alright? Curiosity tugged at her and she slid the door open and stepped inside. Tokine felt a shiver run down her spine when she caught the two former successors with expressions of grief, shock and pure, agonizing pain.

_**I can't even breathe**__**  
><strong>__**It's like I'm,**____**looking from a distance; standing in the background**_

"Ah, Tokine..." they turned to look at her as she entered. Her grandmother, despite her usual stoic demeanor, looked tired and weary. Just what was going on?

Her school bag fell to the floor as she knelt down, and at their stares Tokine felt like she was a criminal awaiting judgment. She waited with a sudden sinking feeling that she wasn't going to like this.

Yoshimori's grandfather looked distressed as he addressed her; she had never seen him look like that before, usually he was hyped up about almost everything; just like his grandson. But now he just looked like a sad and exhausted old man who looked as if he had been dragged through the deepest levels hell and survived.

"Tokine-chan, sorry I..." The old man seemed to catch himself and took in a deep breath before continuing,

"Yoshimori is dead."

His words were hollow and empty and for what seemed like eternities, there was silence.

It was shattered when a scream broke through the stillness-the soul wrenching scream of a woman in any kind of pain. A thump, and then a muffled, but uncontrollable sobbing of one whose bottom fell out from under her.

Xxx

_Yoshimori felt his wounds throbbing as he sprinted across the grassy field trying to get to a safe place, away from the ayakashi. He ducked behind the stone wall, trying to catch his breath.___

_"Is that all you got kekkaishi?" a deep gravelly voice shouted, "How weak Protector of karasumori!"_

_Yoshimori was beginning to go numb, every inch of his body throbbing with an unspeakable amount of pain, and his vision had begun to cloud. He knew if he took another attack, his body would be nothing but meat, flying everywhere. His next attack would be his last._

_"Shit..."_

_The kekkaishi made a split second decision when the monster grew bigger, its muscles pulsating, and its claws growing sharper. Delighted it swung an attack in the direction of the trees. The ayakashi roared when countless trees fell to the ground, reduced to nothing but bits and pieces of broken wood. So distracted by its new found power, it didn't notice Yoshimori sneaking behind him._

_A war cry escaped his lips and Yoshimori threw himself against the ayakashi. Shock eventually wore off and it bit into him, its sharp teeth slicing through his body like a knife cutting a paper, producing a sick crunching sound, of bones being snapped._

_"Foolish human, your ways of battle tire me. Begone!" the ayakashi opened its jaws wide, determined to give the kekkaishi the final blow._

_Yoshimori managed to smile at the ayakashi; his hands rose, and took in his final breath._

_"Ketsu."___

_A kekkai pierced through the monster's skull and it fell onto the ground, in a bloodied mess. Yoshimori could feel his life draining away slowly and his eyes glazed over before he caught sight of a wisp of smoke rising from the ground._

_"Bring my body to my family. Karasumori...", he managed to choke out, and blood spilled everywhere. Coloring the ground crimson._

_The wisp of smoke remained still for a moment before rushing towards him with inhuman speed._

_As numbness overtook him, he could almost hear the grim reaper's footsteps coming closer. And his mind drifted off to his family._

_His family... How would they feel tomorrow? Later when he didn't come home, didn't call them, didn't send a shinigami to let them know he was going to be late?___

_As he thought about it, he realized that there was only one thing he truly would miss._

_**The sky was turning red,**___

_Tokine..._

_**Everything was becoming dark.**___

_Sorry for everything._

_The world faded away, and he felt himself falling; the barest hint of cold and pain. And then he was floating..._

_Floating towards the unknown, floating in a peaceful darkness where there was nothing..._

_Like a beautiful, surreal dream._

Xxx

Another knock of the door was turned away by silence.

Tokine didn't want to see anyone; she just wanted to be left alone. Everything hurt so badly, and she just wanted to be alone. She heard footsteps padding down the hallway, and knew that this attempt had been successfully rejected.

Tokine pulled the covers over her head, and pulled the pillow closer to her chest. In her mind's eye, she could see a picture of Yoshimori; piercing eyes, messy hair and broad shoulders.

Tokine bit down a sob.

They had fought yesterday, a full-fledged storm of anger, instead of their usual bickering and she had stormed away in rage. Although she was angry, Tokine knew that she would have forgiven him the next day, if he had apologized.

When he didn't appear that morning, she dismissed it as him being stubborn and stalked off to school alone. But after school, Yoshimori hadn't been waiting by the gates.

So she waited by the gate, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

But he never came.

So she walked home alone. Something was wrong and she knew it.

Her instinct had been right, and she came home only to hear...

Tokine squeezed her eyes shut and she begged sleep to claim her. Everything was too painful. Memories of him with her, climbing trees, adventuring, baking cakes, and night patrol all flitted through her head like an old black and white movie; making tears spring anew.

Her mind pondered over the should-haves, would-haves and could-haves; and Tokine couldn't hold it in and let out a heart wrenching cry.

_**Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,**____**  
><strong>__**This can't be happening to me**_

Xxx

Daises. Daises were everywhere.

They were all around her. Tokine recognized this place as her childhood playground, where many hours were spent adventuring and jumping on rocks. She laughed and skipped through the flowers. She was vaguely aware that she was supposed to be sad about something, but she couldn't recall what it was.  
>It didn't matter anyway.<p>

Tokine twirled around, taking in the fresh air and the sun. She stopped when she saw a figure.

Yoshimori.

He grinned and walked towards her, and then the images came flooding back and Tokine remembered why she thought she should be sad.

"Hey Tokine." he gave her small wave, and smiled. A smile filled with warmth and promises of forever. A smile which he smiled only for her. A smile which she took for granted. "Didja miss me?"

Yoshimori. He was here, right here. It shouldn't have been but he was. He was alive.

Tokine ran forward and crushed her body against his. Tears streamed down her face and she felt his arms embracing her. "Yoshimori!"

He buried his face into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent. "Hey now, don't cry, Tokine. Don't cry anymore." his masculine voice rang out, as he stroked her back softly. It made her sob harder.

"Yoshimori I'm so sorr-"

"shhh."

"I'm so sor-"

"shhh."

"I couldn't protect you-"

Yoshimori gripped her shoulders and shifted her back to take a look at her. "Don't be silly." he brushed her tears away tenderly and a lump formed in tokine's throat; choking her. "I should be the one to say sorry. I made you cry."

Tears began spilling down her cheeks and Yoshimori sighed. "Come now." The atmosphere suddenly became bittersweet and she felt her breath catch as he leaned down...

And he kissed her.

It was nothing she'd ever thought it could be; it was so sweet and warm. She responded in earnest, and felt his hand come up to cup her cheek. Their kiss grew stronger and Tokine lost herself in it, in the wonder of it all.

_So magical..._

_**This is just a dream,**_

_**Oh this is just a dream**_

They spent the rest of the time laying on the velvet grass and staring at the skies, with her head tucked comfortably under his chin; and she could hear him breath, feeling his chest rise up and down.

"Beautiful. So beautiful..." Yoshimori whispered, as he twirled a lock of her hair. Tokine looked up only to see a light blush graze his cheeks. "I should have told you that when we were kids," he smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers. "I really should have."

She felt her eyes sting once more and she leaned nearer to claim his lips in a honey sweet kiss. He responded and cupped her cheeks; his thumb dragging down the side of her cheek.

Never In her entire life, would Tokine have dreamed of kissing Yoshimori. He was always the crybaby and she was his hero. She didn't know _when_ but somewhere along the lines of growing up, Yoshimori had matured without her realizing; turning into a courageous boy with a strong sense of justice. After Gen's death he always seemed a bit distant, always hiding something _from her_, putting himself in danger _for her_.

Tokine didn't realize she had fallen for him, until he was gone.

The beautiful possibility of everything which could have been, had gone with him.

"_Just a little longer..."_ she breathed out after they released for air, _"Just a little longer..."_

The sky was beginning to go dark, the blue skies turning into a dull grey. The flowers around her had disappeared, leaving only weeds and dirt. Tokine felt herself being pulled up, and she obliged. Yoshimori looked at the surroundings and his expression turned grim.

"Time's out huh?"

The warmth in her eyes vanished and Tokine stared at him fearfully. "What?" her breaths were coming out in irregular puffs and a feeling of dread overcame her. Yoshimori released his grip on her hands and begun walking away. She cried out and tried to follow him, but she was paralyzed. Yoshimori was a few feet away from her and he looked hesitant to leave. Making a split second decision he ran forward and swept her up in his arms.

"I think we can steal one more minute..."

And he kissed her again. The kiss blew her mind away and Tokine had to remind herself how to breathe. She tilted her mouth against his; wanting to memorize him, to _touch_ him one last time, to _feel_ that he was real; that he was hers.

And then the moment was gone.

Now the world around her was pitch black, and as he broke the kiss, Yoshimori bent down and whispered into her ear...

_I love you..._

_Be happy..._

_Now wake up Tokine..._

_Wake up..._

Tokine sat up abruptly, cold sweat trickling down he pale skin and her head turned to the bedside clock. "8.20pm..." The cool night breeze managed to sooth her somewhat.

With a watery sigh, Tokine collapsed onto the bed and a hand came up to touch her lips.

_A dream?_

A lump formed in her throat and she decided to get up relieve her mind; before her bedroom got flooded. The moonlight shone through the window, coating the room in pale silver.

Her fingers brush against something soft and Tokine got up in surprise, wondering what it was.

Her mouth dropped open when she spotted it on her bed.

A daisy.

Her heart stopped for a brief moment before thumping once again.

Smiling, Tokine gently reached down to take it, holding it with such tenderness; like it was fragile as glass. Using her fingers, she grabbed the stem of the leaf and gingerly set it down on her table. The moon shifted and silver moonlight shone on the flower; making it give off a mysterious feel.

Tokine smiled a true smile, which could have lit up the darkest room, the darkest place or the darkest heart.

The words which left her lips would never be forgotten.

_**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<br>I can't even breathe  
>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream**_

"_I love you too."_

Author notes:

Ahhh that was so sad! Sometimes I really hate myself for making up death fics. I want to wallow in depression now. :( Anyway, I would really appreciate if you guys would review! If u did I will write more fics (romance) and even more fics (more romance). _*Throws cola sweets*_ come review!


End file.
